


The King Idea

by blankdblank



Series: Story Ideas [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Meeting the King in an unexpected way.





	The King Idea

Rushing through the back halls your eyes were fixed on the shifting papers and folders in your arms. Intently you managed to organize them and keep then neatly in place, however the chest you collided with sent them to your feet as you latched onto the mysterious figure for dear life as you nearly fell off the walkway you were trying to cross. Shakily you mumbled to the stunned Elf acting as your anchor for the moment, “I may just need a moment.”

Normally the tensing King in your arms would have shoved anyone to steal a single brush against him away from him, however the short Elleth trembling helplessly from the terror a fall from the walkway he could have very likely knocked you off of in his neglectful haste. Timidly his hand patted on your back shifting your hair away from the right yellow velvet dress suddenly revealing just who you were, the new arrival to these lands he had arranged with Lord Celeborn to have you trade places with his usual records keeper to grant him a better chance of speaking with you. A cautious hand held you against him through a step back granting you more room behind you. Not a few moments later you slowly inched your arms back struggling against your nerves at the unbecoming behavior you had shown. Hastily you dropped to your knees gathering up the papers, “I’m so sorry. I have to get to the eastern halls.”

In as calm a tone as he could manage he asked, “Oh?” Surprisingly not sounding like his normal stern authoritative self.

His eyes lowered to watch you work all the files into their place again in your arms before standing again, “The King expects these set out before he gets there, and I’m already late, and they have to be in just the right spots or he gets-.” Your voice trailed off when you looked up at the man you’d latched onto causing your heart to start pounding fiercly, with a trembling inhale your eyes blinked through your loss for words.

“The King gets what exactly?”

Unable to catch his playful tone in your panic you promptly wet your lips and blurted out, “I have to go. You never saw me.” Your second sentence stirring a smile onto his face at the whispered assurance you hoped to be true, even against your lack of a respectful parting bow of your head he turned once you had crossed the walkway and raced to get to the meeting hall.

With a slow pant you steadied your breathing for a few moments outside then walked in ready to leave the papers out at the empty table that now had only the King in his chair pouring himself a glass of wine. Behind you the doors closed causing you to jump away from them before looking at the King who returned to his usual stern tone to state, “You’re late.”

Softly you spoke on your walk to the table to set the stack in front of him, “Um.”

Your tongue darted out to wet your lips in a failing mission at the lack of moisture in your mouth as he said, “I believe we should have a discussion.”

Glancing over the table you asked, “But, the meeting…”

His foot reached over to push the chair on his right out causing you to flinch at the movement, “I canceled it.” Shifting his arm he grabbed his wine bottle to fill the second glass you had missed before, “It has been mentioned tardiness seems to have a certain, effect on me.” His eyes locked on yours revealing a clear unmistakable playful smirk, “When you’re late, the King gets what, exactly?”


End file.
